The present invention relates to data processing and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to a unique methodology for the decomposition of a network-of-networks representation of a system into a set of fundamental cycles, where the fundamental cycles are used to completely characterize and control both linear and nonlinear systems.
There is an ongoing desire to more meaningfully evaluate and control complex systems behaviors. Frequently, these systems can be modeled as a finite group of constituents that interact in a predictable manner based on certain physical rules or conditions. Even so, the application of existing mathematical tools to fully evaluate these systems can be time/cost prohibitive, and sometimes can provide misleading results due to round-off errors or the like. Also, current evaluation/simulation schemes are often not up to the task of analyzing the impact that multiple, simultaneous perturbations can have on such systems. Accordingly, there continues to be a demand for further contributions in this area of technology.